Deseo
by BereHiddles
Summary: Parece que Sora tiene una vida perfecta, casada con un gran médico y con una firma de moda en ascenso. Pero hay algo en su matrimonio que no anda bien.


**Bueno este es mi segundo fic, por lo pronto es un one shot de un perverso sueño que me atacó la otra noche xD.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas de sexo explícito.**

**SOUNDTRACK RECOMENDADO: **

**-In the dark de dev.**

**-American Woman de Lenny Kravitz.**

**-Pony de Ginuwine.**

**-Closer de Nine Ich Nails.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**DESEO **

Me pongo la última capa de rímel, un poco de gloss y estoy lista. Más que lista estoy ansiosa por poder salir con mis amigos esta noche, es algo que no hago muy a menudo, a mi esposo no le gustan los clubs de baile, ni los bares o los cafés, no lo culpo es un médico muy dedicado, de los mejores de la ciudad a su corta edad.

–¿Lista? – Pregunta

Me reviso el blanco vestido corto que confeccioné la temporada pasada, paso las manos por mi pelo y me dirijo a la puerta.

–Claro, vamos– Le respondo colgándome de su brazo ahí donde me siento dichosa.

Mi matrimonio es feliz, tranquilo, somos jóvenes y nuestras carreras apenas están despegando por lo que hemos decidido aún no tener hijos. Estoy de acuerdo con él, no es el momento para ampliar la familia.

Subimos al coche y lo observo mientras conduce, con su prudencia de siempre, es un hombre responsable lo que me hace sentir protegida a su lado. Realmente lo admiro, siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos solo unos niños cuando me cuidaba cómo si fuera mi hermano mayor, de hecho siento que en parte lo sigue haciendo. Me vuelvo valiente y tomo su mano que descansa sobre la palanca de velocidades aun sabiendo que lo que esto le molesta. Puedo sentir como se tensa ante mi tacto, siempre ha sido así, un tanto frío, un tanto seco. Al principio le recriminaba esta actitud, pero con el tiempo la fui aceptando, es parte de su forma de ser, él dice que me respeta, aunque yo creo que me respeta demasiado. A veces envidio esas páginas que estudia, esas por las que pasa sus dedos ansiosos de más. Quisiera que me tocara con esa desesperación.

Dos minutos, retiró su mano de la palanca para tomar el volante, pero sé bien que no quiere que lo toque más. Bajo la mirada a mis hermosos zapatos, mis favoritos, esos Jimmy Choo que Joe me regaló mi cumpleaños pasado, ese detalle me hizo sonreír. Giro mi rostro a la ventana del coche para observar el bosque que nos separa de la ciudad.

...

Llegamos al club, en la entrada hay una enorme fila de gente desesperada por entrar.

–¡Soraaaaa! Por aquí honey– oigo gritar a mi amiga que nos espera casi a la entrada del local.

–Hola Mimi– le digo mientras la abrazo, tenía tiempo que no la veía.

Mi amiga saluda cortes a mi esposo.

–Él es Michael, un compañero de trabajo– Nos presenta a su ligue de la noche.

–Mucho gusto– lo saludo con la cabeza evitando la mano que me tendía, sé que fui descortés, pero también sé que si a Joe no le gusta que lo toque, menos le gusta que toque a otro. Así que mi descortesía me evitó varias peleas.

Tomamos nuestro lugar en la fila ante los gritos inconformes de los demás. Joe posa su mano sobre mi espalda y se coloca detrás de mí, su señal de protección. Me gusta sentir esa cercanía y me emociona más cuando es él quien toma la iniciativa.

–Te ves muy hermosa hoy– me susurra al oído mientras toma mi cintura y yo me derrito.

Volteo el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de ese casto beso. Luego me besa la barbilla, el cuello hasta llegar hombro y con eso estoy perdida, si él quisiera lo dejaría follarme ahí mismo. Pero ni en mis más locos sueños él se atrevería a hacerme suya en otro lugar que no fuera nuestra habitación. Me besa en la frente como señal de que han sido demasiadas muestras de amor en público.

Giro mi vista hacía el frente para conversar con Mimi, pero ella está muy ocupada con su cita. Los dos se besan efusivamente, veo sus lenguas pero no puedo distinguir dónde empieza una y termina la otra. Se muerden, se lamen, se acarician como si les faltaran manos. Ante ese show mi marido y yo quedamos como dos ñoños.

–¡Pff! ¿Qué no se pueden controlar? – Bufó Joe ante el espectáculo. Yo solo me encojo de hombros y finjo que no me imaginaba como sería besar así o mejor aún ser besada así.

Son las once en punto y es nuestro turno de pasar, puedo ver el hastío en el rostro de mi esposo, solo espero que no se canse pronto y nos regresemos, como de costumbre, a la media noche a casa. El lugar está a reventar, sé que a él no le gusta. Pero a mí me encanta, la música está tan fuerte que casi duele, la gente baila sin parar, ríen, se besan, ¡Oh dios! Follan en público, por lo que decido bajar la mirada sin poder evitar el rubor en mis mejillas.

Llegamos hasta la barra, pido mi Cosmo Martini y Joe su Whisky de siempre, busco a mi amiga con la mirada, pero no la encuentro. Empieza a sonar la canción de moda provocando los gritos de la multitud, jalo a mi esposo hasta la pista de baile, me alegra que esta de lo más accesible. Dejo que la música me guíe mientras bailo, puedo notar que las vistas se posan sobre mí debido a mi vestido que refleja las luces y mis movimientos sensuales, que aunque los hago solo para mi marido, no pasan desapercibidos. Me acerco a él hasta rozar su pecho con mis senos, para mi sorpresa me toma de la cintura para jalarme hacia su cuerpo. Bailamos más pegados frotando nuestros cuerpos y subiendo mi excitación. Embriagada por la música y el ambiente más que por el alcohol me giro para darle la espalda, me toma de las caderas haciéndome estremecer, muevo violenta y obscenamente mis caderas haciendo fricción con mis nalgas sobre el cada vez más grande bulto de mi esposo, lo estoy logrando, si tengo suerte puede que me folle en el auto, dentro de la cochera, pero en el auto.

Puedo sentir su aliento en la nuca, su mano en mi vientre, giro mi rostro y me encuentro con su oscura mirada, una mirada tan llena de lujuria que nunca había visto en él. La canción termina pero yo no quiero parar, estoy tan húmeda que creo que voy a tener que cambiar mis bragas. Me giro hacia mi esposo para besarlo y ofrecerle terminar en privado lo que habíamos empezado. Observo sus en sus fríos ojos que la chispa se va disminuyendo, me toma de la cintura y me dirige nuevamente a la barra. Él pide otro Whisky y yo lo observo incrédula, toda esa excitación que creí haber visto ha desaparecido por completo. Suspiro desilusionada y me recargo en la barra observando a los demás.

–¿Quieres bailar otra vez? – le pregunto, tentando a mi suerte.

–Por favor Sora, después del show que acabas de dar, los demás no te quitaban los ojos de encima. Sabes que no me gusta que te vean como un objeto carnal, ni siquiera yo lo hago, quiero que te respeten, así que date a respetar.

–Pero yo solo bailo para ti– le digo acariciando su hombro.

–Lo sé, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso en público.

–¿Y en privado? – le sonrío coqueta.

Me da un beso en la frente y pide otro trago. Me vuelvo a concentrar en la gente que se divierte de manera salvaje. A lo lejos noto a Mimi sobre una mesa, ha perdido su blusa y baila con sujetador y falda. Luego mi vista se posa sobre dos hombres que bailan muy pegados, ambos tomándose de las caderas y friccionando sus pelvis. Aparto la vista, no porque me parezca desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Me giro hacia mi marido y puedo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, señal de que ha estado bebiendo demasiado. Se enciende una alarma dentro de mí, si él está así de tomado no podremos regresar a casa en el coche, a menos que yo conduzca, cosa que él nunca me deja hacer. Pero observando su condición decido dejar mi Martini a un lado, esta noche seré la conductora designada.

–Te mueves muy bien– susurra Joe en mi oído.

–¿Te gustó?

–Por supuesto que me gustó, me pusiste como roca, como a todos los demás.

Me sonrojo ante su comentario y la chispa de esperanza aparece.

–¿Entonces no quieres seguir bailando en privado? – le digo quedo al oído.

–Sora amor, sabes que te quiero y te respeto. Siempre te veré como lo que eres, mi tierna, dulce y amada esposa, debemos respetar nuestro lecho de amor. Tú eres una dama, no una cualquiera. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Puedo sentir como el coraje se acumula en mi garganta ante sus palabras, ¿Qué le hace pensar que bailar con mi ESPOSO me convierte en una cualquiera? Siempre me ha visto como un trofeo más, una muñeca en su caja de cristal, al principio la idea parece romántica, pero ¿Dónde quedo la pasión? ¿No puede simplemente dejarse llevar por el amor? ¿Qué tiene de malo el expresar cuanto nos queremos?

–Pues yo vine aquí a divertirme, y si tú no quieres, buscaré a alguien más– le digo tratando de provocarlo.

–Hahahaha–suelta una sonora carcajada que me hiere más– claro Sora, acércate a un desconocido y pídele que te folle en los baños ¿Eso quieres cariño? Porque eso yo no te lo puedo dar.

–Pues entonces eso haré, si tú no te permites gozar de tu esposa, que alguien más lo haga.

–Hahaha, amor debes de dejar de leer esas novelas. Tú no eres así, no podrías acercarte a coquetear con nadie, nunca lo has hecho, conmigo no fue necesario y cada vez que te hago un cumplido te sonrojas como virgen. Debes admitir que eso no es lo tuyo.

–Bueno, parece que tengo tu permiso para follar con alguien más esta noche ¿no?

–Por supuesto, eso quiero verlo, la dulce e inocente Sora, en su papel de femme fatal.

Me giro furiosa buscando a quien sea para callarle la boca. Realmente me tiene cansada con esta situación. Veo que a estas horas de la noche hay más parejas que muchachos solos, y los que están solos parecen embriagados. Me topo de nuevo con la pareja de chicos, los observo moverse lentamente a pesar del ritmo rápido de la música, parecen estar dentro de su propia burbuja, se miran directo a los ojos y no existe nada más. Me concentro en el rubio que es ligeramente más alto que el moreno, tiene la piel de porcelana con las mejillas y labios rosas, sus fuertes brazos se marcan sobre la camisa, sus piernas se entrelazan con las del otro chico. Fijo mi vista ahora en el moreno, con su pelo despeinado y su piel bronceada, es un poco más bajo pero parece más atlético. Luego los dos se besan tan lenta y profundamente. Puedo sentir como mi excitación crece al verlos y me empieza a costar trabajo es respirar con normalidad. Nunca he presenciado algo así, me parece de lo más erótico.

–¿Qué ya encontraste a alguien? – Me sorprende Joe.

Me sonrojo pensando que notó lo que había visto, pero luego recuerdo sus palabras y le confieso mi plan.

–Esos chicos de allá–los señalo.

–Son gays, ¿Qué te hace pensar que querrán bailar contigo?.

–Tal vez acepten. Y recuerda que no solo es bailar, tengo tu permiso para serte infiel.

–Hahaha, ¿Y con una pareja gay verdad?, Por dios Sora tú eres la más conservadora de los dos, ni siquiera me dejas encender la luz cuando te toca arriba. Acéptalo eres tan vainilla y ahora resulta que quieres un trío.

Me alejo de la barra decidida, hoy me voy con esos dos chicos. Mi determinación va disminuyendo conforme me voy acercando a ellos, quiero regresar pero ver a mi esposo con esa expresión burlona me lo impide. Alguien me avienta y topo con la pareja rompiendo su burbuja, el rubio me observa con esos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo, su mirada es severa pues acabo de interrumpir su momento. Me giro para alejarme pero siento como una mano se posa sobre mi cintura, el castaño me sostiene muy cerca de él y me inspecciona de pies a cabeza haciendo que el color suba hasta mis mejillas.

–Me gusta– le dice a su compañero–creo que podemos llevárnosla ¿no?

–¿Es realmente necesario?, la estamos pasando bien juntos. –contesta el rubio.

–Bueno con ella nos podemos divertir aún más. Además mírala, me gustan sus curvas, su pelo rojo, ¿es natural? –Me pregunta, pero no contesto– su piel es suave–Dice mientras pasa su dedo lentamente por mi brazo, su cálido tacto hace que una corriente eléctrica me recorra la columna. –Además ve lo sonrojado de sus mejillas ¿A qué es adorable? Seguro que es virgen.

El rubio me escudriña y una sonrisa le pinta la cara lentamente.

–Me parece una buena elección, nunca hemos estado con una pelirroja y parece ser de lo más casta, cosa rara en este lugar.

–Te digo es un tesoro, un oasis en el desierto. Y ve esas nalgas–Me gira hacia su compañero y mi cara no puede estar más roja.

Me siento confundida, es una situación bizarra, vergonzosa e incluso humillante pero a la vez muy excitante. Hablan de mí como si no estuviera presente, se regocijan ante mi cuerpo, me observan con deseo, como un simple objeto sexual. Me indigna pero a la vez me prende.

–Pues si está muy buena, pero se ve muy mojigata, no creo que quiera.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuándo se nos ha negado alguien? –Dice el moreno con arrogancia. –¿Cómo te llamas hermosa? –me pregunta.

–So-Sora. –Digo con la boca seca.

–Mmm… hermoso nombre para gritarlo en mi cama, yo soy Taichi y él es Yamato y te haremos pasar una noche inolvidable.

Yo no digo nada, sigo en shock. Taichi me toma de las caderas y se pone detrás de mí mientras se empieza a mover al ritmo de la música. Yamato simplemente observa. Yo estoy inmóvil el nervio me impide bailar.

–Relájate– Me susurra el moreno al oído intentando moverme a su ritmo.

Poco a poco logro moverme lenta y sutilmente.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, te vi moverte hace rato– me dice, aunque yo no puedo bailar como hace rato con un desconocido, menos si su novio está enfrente de los dos y nos observa.

Miro hacia la barra y observo a mi marido que no me quita la vista de encima, no puedo evitar sonreír triunfante. Estoy decidida a disfrutar del momento, comienza otra canción con una guitarra eléctrica que bien conozco, me empiezo a mover al ritmo sensual de la melodía mientras escucho las risas de Tai detrás de mí ante mi cambio de actitud.

–Obsérvalo–Me dice, giro mi rostro para verlo y él me hace una señal con la barbilla para que volteé hacia el rubio que tenemos enfrente.

Sigo bailando y hago contacto visual con Yamato, sus ojos siguen fríos y su rostro serio, supongo que no le gusta ver a Taichi con otra persona. Poco a poco me dejo llevar y bailo de manera sugestiva, siento las manos del moreno que se pasean por mi cuerpo, tomando mi cintura, mi cadera, mi vientre, mis muslos, mis nalgas. Sus caricias son firmes y lentas, saciando sus manos con mi cuerpo. Yo empiezo a acariciar su cuello y siento como deja salir un leve gemido que me excita aún más. Mientras me muevo no dejo de mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos, esos témpanos de hielo tan azules como el mar que cambian de color debido a la iluminación del lugar. Puedo ver como el hielo se va derritiendo y una sonrisa lasciva aparece en su hermoso rostro.

–Eres deliciosa– dice Taichi mientras me huele la nuca, el pelo y después el cuello.

Yamato da un paso enfrente y huele el otro lado de mi cuello, quedo atrapada en esta prisión de anhelo y ardiente deseo. Siento sus cuerpos calientes que se pegan cada vez más al mío y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, los oigo tan fuertes que casi ni escucho la música. Una nueva canción empieza con un ritmo más lento. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy dentro de su burbuja, todo lo demás ha desaparecido, solo estamos nosotros, calientes, jadeantes y hambrientos de deseo.

–_I __wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside_…– Canta el rubio con su melodiosa y sensual voz aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas al bailar. La letra de la canción no puede ser más acertada.

Puedo sentir la creciente excitación de los dos chicos restregándose contra mi cuerpo, la del moreno sobre mis nalgas y la del rubio sobre mi vientre. Yamato baja su nariz a mi cuello trazando una línea de calor sobre mi piel que la vuelve a recorrer pero esta vez con su lengua. Toma mi pierna y mi cintura para levantarme, yo me tomo de su cuello y lo rodeo con mis piernas, quedo prendada entre sus movimientos. Puedo ver a lo lejos a Joe en la barra con una expresión incrédula, se levanta y se va, sé que debo de parar, sé que debo ir detrás de él y disculparme, pero no puedo, no quiero, mi cuerpo ya no obedece a mi mente.

Los chicos se pegan aún más, ahora sus manos se pasean por sus cuerpos conmigo atrapada entre los dos. Se miran por encima de mi hombro derecho y se besan lentamente, con deseo pero sin prisa, disfrutando de cada movimiento de sus labios, de cada mordida de sus dientes, de cada caricia de sus lenguas. Yo observo el espectáculo desde un lugar privilegiado. Los rostros de ambos reflejan ese goce, sus pesadas pestañas, sus ojos entrecerrados, el brillo del sudor sobre su piel, el aroma de los dos que se mezcla y forma uno. Sin poder evitarlo llevo mi mano hacia la cabellera castaña y la acaricio, paso mis dedos entre la densa melena reclamando un poco de atención. Tai se separa del beso para mirarme, me sonríe y me besa. Me besa como nunca lo han hecho, me besa como nunca me ha besado mi marido, esa espina de remordimiento pincha mi mente, pero soy incapaz de separarme, sé que está mal, pero se siente tan bien. Aumento la pasión del beso jalando al chico del pelo para que se acerque aún más, siento que el aire se me va y mi mente se nubla ante las sensaciones, soy pura excitación y deseo. Mi lengua busca la cálida humedad de su boca, jugueteo con su lengua lentamente y lo muerdo con cuidado haciendo que suelte un gemido. Yamato me toma la barbilla y me separa del beso muy a mi pesar, reclama mis labios con mucha más pasión, su lengua ardiente explora mi interior con desesperación, me pierdo en su sabor tan diferente al del chico que acabo de probar. Tai besa, lame y muerde mis hombros y cuello, sus manos hacen círculos sobre mi cintura y buscan el filo de mi falda, mete sus manos debajo y toma mis nalgas apretujándolas con fuerza. Me parece demasiado, la humedad de mi entrepierna tiene empapada mis bragas. Ondeo mis caderas golpeando el cuerpo del rubio que me sostiene.

Paro el beso por la necesidad de aire. Me pone sobre el suelo y veo que Taichi no está.

–Vamos a casa– me dice y besa mi mejilla.

Mis piernas tiemblan, no puedo avanzar pero él me ayuda tomándome de la cintura y me dirige a la salida. El viento frío de la madrugada golpea mi rostro y me hace despertar. Yamato se quita la chaqueta y me la coloca sobre los hombros.

–Creo que Tai hizo una buena elección– Sonríe y me observa detenidamente.

Soy incapaz de regresarle la sonrisa, ahora que estoy afuera y sus manos ya no están sobre mi cuerpo puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, estoy a punto de traicionar a mi marido, ¿Puedo hacerlo?, ¿Quiero hacerlo? Debo detenerme no puedo mandar mi matrimonio al carajo por una noche de pasión ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? Además es peligroso irme con dos desconocidos, por más buenos que estén. No puedo. No debo. Busco mi bolso para llamar a Joe y disculparme pero no lo llevo, lo dejé en la barra. Intento regresar pero el rubio me toma del brazo.

–¿A dónde vas? – su voz de terciopelo me eriza el vello y hace eco entre mis piernas.

–Emmm… no creo poder con esto– le digo– soy casada y esto está mal…

–Shhh…– me interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

–No, esto no está mal– acaricia mi mejilla y me besa en la otra, después en mi barbilla, otro más en la clavícula– ¿o se siente mal?

Niego con la cabeza – Pero no puedo traicionarlo.

Él suelta un suspiro de frustración, me toma de los hombros y me encara.

–Sora, hay fuego dentro de ti, ardes por dentro, necesitas alguien que te haga sentir, que te ayude a explotar para que todo ese fuego se disipe, sino serás solo cenizas, tan fría y calculadora como tu esposo. Él no sabe lo que tiene, sé que no te valora, sino no se hubiera marchado dejándote aquí. Necesitas la pasión que él no te puede dar, la pasión que te sobra a ti.

Mis ojos se humedecen al escucharlo, ese extraño me ha dicho lo que ya sé bien desde hace varios años, pero que siempre he querido negar. Me duele saber que tengo que recurrir a personas ajenas a mi matrimonio para poder sentir lo que siempre he soñado. Me hace pensar que toda mi vida es un espejismo, la vida perfecta, pero no mi vida perfecta.

–Déjame hacerte sentir– me susurra y me besa apasionado.

Me toma de la cintura y profundiza ese beso que lanza corrientes eléctricas por todo mi ser y se concentran en mi sexo.

Un coche se estaciona en la acera.

–Suficiente, es mi turno– Dice Tai con su sonrisa perversa. –maneja tú.

Nos separa y me lleva a la parte trasera del coche. Estoy completamente a su disposición, sé que es peligroso pero no tengo miedo, solo estoy ansiosa por ver qué pasa. El coche acelera. Tai me observa detenidamente.

–Qué hermosos ojos, nunca había visto unos así, parecen rubís y brillan de deseo.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, puedo sentir el calor en mi rostro. Tai besa mi mejilla y me abraza. Pone una mano sobre mi rodilla y la va subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar mi ropa interior.

–¡Uyy! Sí que estás mojada.

–¡Hey! Suficiente. – dice el rubio que nos observa atentamente por el retrovisor.

Tai me abraza en silencio. Observo por la ventana y veo que nos alejamos de la ciudad a toda velocidad. Llegamos hasta la colina más alta, me asombro al ver su residencia, es una mansión moderna desde la cual se puede observar el mar. La vista es hermosa, el viento sopla helado y la noche es estrellada. Yamato se acerca a mí y me toma en brazos, me levanta como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, como quise que lo hiciera mi marido la noche de bodas, pero bueno él no es tan fuerte.

Cruzamos la entrada, todo es blanco y moderno dentro de la residencia, los espacios son abiertos y hay enormes ventanales para contemplar el mar. Subimos las escaleras, observo su rostro que parece haber sido tallado por algún escultor, es perfecto, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz recta, sus pestañas gruesas.

Parece haber sentido mi mirada porque voltea a verme con sus hermosos zafiros. Me pone suavemente sobre el suelo de su habitación donde hay una enorme cama cubierta con un edredón blanco. La vista desde ese lugar de la casa es espectacular, me acerco a la ventana para observar la playa y el rugiente mar a detalle.

Escucho gemidos y sonoros besos detrás de mí. Me giro para contemplar la escena que es mucho más bella que la que muestran las ventanas. Los dos chicos están hincados sobre la cama con el dorso desnudo, se besan con dulzura, se besan con pasión. Piel blanca y morena contrastando entre caricias. Ambos se despojan de los pantalones dejando a la vista el enorme paquete que poseen. Tai mete la mano dentro de los boxers del rubio, éste cierra los ojos y se arquea ante ese tacto. Sin esperar más el moreno saca el miembro de Yamato, es realmente grande, el más grande que he visto (no es que haya visto muchos, solo el de mi marido) es hermoso, jamás pensé que un pene podría llevar ese calificativo, pero este lo es. Es tan rosado como las mejillas del rubio, parece tan liso y suave, y su punta brillosa me hace querer pasarle la lengua, mi boca se hace agua al observarlo. Tai se inclina y de una bocanada se lo mete entero a la boca, luego succiona con fuerza y lo saca con una sonrisa en los labios. Yamato toma su mata de pelo castaño y lo empuja hacía su miembro nuevamente haciendo que lo mame con fuerza. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi boca y ojos están abiertos a más no poder, esto es tan excitante que creo que me puedo correr ahora mismo. Me dejo caer sobre sofá y comienzo a mover mis caderas mientras mi mano viaja por mis pechos. Me apoyo sobre una mano para elevar mis caderas y empiezo a tocarme, mi cuerpo me lo pide, mi entre pierna palpita al acelerado ritmo de mi corazón y tanta expectación empieza a ser dolorosa.

El rubio me observa sonriendo radiante y entre jadeos, separa a Tai de su miembro y lo besa fuerte en los labios, hace una seña hacia mí y ahora los dos me miran. Detengo mi masturbación pues estoy realmente avergonzada. El moreno baja de la cama y se acerca a mí lo tengo de frente con ese enorme bulto en sus boxers grises, intento no verlo, pero es en vano, no lo puedo ignorar. Lleno mis ojos con su físico, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas, parece jugador de futbol soccer, su torso está marcado, tiene el perfecto sixpack , llevo un dedo a su abdomen paseándolo suavemente entre las líneas de sus músculos, mi tacto le eriza la piel, lo cual me sorprende, no creí que pudiera causar esos efectos. Llego a esa sexy parte del hueso de las caderas, marco el camino con mis dedos, luego lo recorro con mi lengua, lo observo desde abajo, su vista esta nublada y se muerde los labios, de un rápido golpe baja su ropa interior liberando la bestia que ocultaba. Salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa, lo que provoca las risas de los chicos. Observo su polla que parece más tosca que la del rubio, es más gruesa, venosa y rígida, es morena como el dueño pero tiene la punta de un tono rosa intenso y brillante. Toma mi temblorosa mano y la acerca a su miembro, primero las yemas de mis dedos tocan su punta los mueve haciendo círculos sobre ella, luego envuelve mi mano con la suya para dejar su pene atrapado, es tan grueso que no alcanzo a rodearlo con mis dedos y esta tan caliente y palpitante. Subo y bajo mi mano por toda su longitud, quiero memorizarlo en mi mente, nunca había tocado una.

–Acércala–Ordena el rubio.

Tai me dirige frente a la cama sentándose a un lado de su amante.

–Desnúdate– Me dice Yamato con una lasciva sonrisa en sus labios.

Me vuelvo un tomate, siento la vergüenza llegar a mis mejillas, nunca me he desnudado ante alguien. Mis noches de sexo se limitan a envolverme en las sabanas, esperar a mi esposo que se pone sobre mí, me abre las piernas y me posee hasta que acaba, apenas y me besa en el proceso. Ahora ellos quieren ver cómo me despojo de mi ropa y con las luces prendidas.

Me pongo de todos colores frente a mis espectadores. Ahora sería un buen momento para escapar, pero no tengo a donde huir. Observo a los chicos que esperan ansiosos a que cumpla con la orden. El moreno me sonríe y se tumba sobre sus antebrazos, ahora puedo ver su erguida erección en todo su esplendor. No puedo estar más nerviosa, un temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo ¿En serio pretenden que me desnude con ellos dos enfrente? Siempre dicen que para vencer el pánico escénico imaginar a tu público desnudo ayuda, pero creo que no han considerado que si tu público son dos esculturales y atractivos muchachos su desnudez solo te llevará al borde del colapso.

Tai me envía una mirada de comprensión, empieza a acariciar la espalada de Yamato, haciendo que retire sus intimidadores zafiros de mi cuerpo. Se besan con dulzura, la mano morena viaja hasta el rosado falo y lo acaricia con lujuria, lo envuelve perfectamente y va aumentando el ritmo de las bombeadas al igual que la intensidad de sus besos. Ante tal espectáculo empiezo a sentir la necesidad de desnudarme, de liberar la piel que me escuece dentro. Sin más desabrocho el botón de mi espalada y bajo lentamente el cierre hasta deshacerme por completo de mi vestido. El moreno me observa con una chispa de picardía sin separar el beso y el rubio ni siquiera se percató de mi acción. Ahora comprendo que Tai me está ayudando a hacer esto un poco más fácil. Tiro de mi sujetador, me deshago de mis mojadas bragas y después de mis zapatos.

Me limito a observar la escena. Yamato está recostado sobre su espalda con Tai encima. Ambos exploran sus musculosos cuerpos con desesperación, sus enormes manos se sacian con la piel del otro haciendo que gemidos salvajes suenen entre sus apasionados besos. El moreno se hinca entre las piernas de su amante dejando sus dos miembros a escasos centímetros, mis ojos viajan de una anatomía a otra sin poder decidirse por una. Las dos cabezas de sus miembros chocan y empiezan a frotarse entre sí, luego la fricción alcanza toda la longitud de sus duras varas. Siento el fuego liquido bajar desde mi vientre para humedecer aún más mi cavidad. Me recargo sobre la mesa de noche, pues no puedo mantenerme de pie, observo sus expresiones de placer y sus gruñidos inundan mis oídos, el olor de sus cuerpos me embriaga logrando que mis sentidos estén más alerta.

Tai aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas frotando con fuerza los dos miembros, un líquido transparente brota desde el interior de ambas pollas haciéndolos ver más lustrosas y apetecibles. No puedo seguir como una simple espectadora, mi clítoris palpita con dolor y mis senos arden. Me acerco a la cama para captar su atención. Los dos paran para observarme al mismo tiempo, el rostro del rubio refleja sorpresa, creo que debido a que me he despojado de mis prendas. Me tiende una mano y me ayuda a subir. Me recuesto en el centro y ahora soy consciente del espejo enorme en el techo. Los muchachos se acomodan a mis costados paseando sus ojos por mi desnudez, siento como sus miradas se convierten en rayos laser que calientan donde ven.

La mano de Yamato toma mi cintura y baja su rostro hacia el mío, con su lengua marca el contorno de mi labio superior para después hundirnos en un ardiente beso lleno de ansiedad. Tai explora mi cuello con su lengua, dejando esporádicos besos y mordidas que acrecientan mi excitación. Las dos bocas húmedas bajan hasta mis senos lamiendo alrededor de mis pezones para después tomarlos presos de su besuqueos chupando con fuerza y mordiendo con delicadeza. Corrientes eléctricas viajan desde mis pezones a través de mi cuerpo haciendo que irreconocibles gemidos y jadeos salgan desde mi interior.

El moreno baja por mis caderas dejando un rastro ardiente con sus manos y boca hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Me toma de las rodillas obligándome a abrirlas, puedo sentir su vista entre mis muslos, estoy avergonzada y a su entera disposición.

–Después de todo, si eres pelirroja natural. – Dice el castaño sonriente. Ante el comentario el rubio se le une para observarme curioso. Intento cerrar mis piernas para parar con mi exposición aunque claro es inútil.

–¡Hey! Tranquila cariño– me dice Yamato al oído para después morderme el lóbulo de la oreja– tu solo relájate, déjanos a nosotros todo el trabajo. Nuestro objetivo es tu placer.

Me pierdo en el terciopelo de su voz y sus ardientes caricias. La mano del moreno se posa sobre mi sexo provocando una nueva ola de calor, empieza a frotar con suavidad y siento que voy a arder en llamas. Con su dedo pulgar hurga entre mis pliegues hasta encontrar mi botón de placer, lo masajea suavemente y mete dos dedos dentro de mí, y un fuerte jadeo se escapa de mis labios, retira los intrusos llenos de mi crema, me mira a los ojos y lame de sus dedos mis fluidos.

–mmm… exquisita…–suelta en un gruñido.

Vuelve a introducir sus dedos y los saca empapados para ofrecérselos al rubio, que cierra los ojos disfrutando de mi sabor.

–Dulce, tan dulce–me dice con su media sonrisa sobre sus labios, se acerca y me besa, puedo saborearme a mí misma en ese beso.

–Me daré un banquete entre tus piernas cariño– terminó Tai.

Al instante siento sus labios en mi sexo lo que me hace vibrar, abre más mis piernas y se acomoda besándome y succionándome el clítoris, su lengua es experta y me recorre con locura. Las sensaciones me consumen, con la boca y manos de Yamato explorando mi piel y la efusiva lengua del moreno devorándome. Mis músculos se tensan y mi centro estalla enviando una deliciosa corriente por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que sonoros gemidos brotan de mi garganta.

Mientras me repongo, me observo en el espejo notando como encajo en este cuadro, mi piel es de un tono intermedio entre el del rubio y el moreno, mi pelo alborotado me hace lucir salvaje y sensual, mis senos parecen más grandes coronados con mis duros pezones rosados, mis genitales están rojos y palpitantes por tanto placer, pero lo que más me sorprende son mis ojos, tienen un brillo especial, parecen más rojos, más claros, traslúcidos.

Yamato se sienta apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, sonrío y me inclino sobre sus piernas tomando su pene en mis manos, lo observo fascinada, de cerca parece más bello aún, está caliente y palpita como el de Tai, solo que es más liso, más suave. Su dueño me sonríe sorprendido.

–Eres tan contradictoria Sora, primero asustada y ahora atrevida, me encantas– me dice.

Yo le sonrío y paso lentamente mi lengua por la punta formando círculos sin dejar de ver los zafiros de sus ojos, es la primera vez que hago algo así, por lo que solo sigo mis instintos. Lo lamo cual paleta a lo largo, luego lo lleno de pequeños y sonoros besos, succionando lo más que puedo. Las manos del moreno recorren mis nalgas y espalda en un delicioso masaje. Me concentro en el rosado miembro entre mis manos, parce demasiado grande como para caber en mi boca, pero aún así lo intento, primero meto solo la punta y saboreo su salado sabor, lentamente lo meto más profundo llenándome con él, tratando de saciar mi sed. Siento que Tai me penetra, haciéndome soltar un grito de sorpresa y placer, me empujo hacia él, para que sepa que es bienvenido, de una segunda embestida me toma por completo. Comienza con un delicioso vaivén de caderas a un ritmo lento, sintiendo como se fusionan y separan nuestros cuerpos centímetro a centímetro. Yamato me toma del pelo dirigiéndome hacia su miembro para que continúe con mi labor, como puedo lo meto en mi boca entre jadeos. Me encuentro atrapada en este círculo de placer, me cuesta concentrarme en el falo del rubio cuando tengo a Tai moviéndose dentro de mí, pero me resulta tan excitante esa parte del cuerpo de Yamato, ver su expresión de goce, escuchar sus gemidos y sobre todo saber que yo soy la causante. Me ayudo con mis manos para poder cubrir toda su longitud mientras lamo y beso sus testículos lo que provoca que un rugido casi animal salga desde sus adentros.

Tai me toma de las caderas y aumenta el ritmo de manera violenta, me llena, me sacia, no puedo seguir dándole placer al rubio por lo me separo de él. El moreno me toma de la cintura elevando mi torso, con esa inclinación sus embestidas alcanzan un nuevo ángulo que me hace gritar más fuerte.

–¡Soraa, Soraa! – sus gemidos salvajes son el detonante de mi siguiente orgasmo y caigo lánguida hacia al frente, con los pequeños espasmos de goce que viajan sobre mi cuerpo. Poco después siento su líquido caliente resbalando por mi espina dorsal.

Tai se recuesta a un lado de Yamato, yo sigo inclinada sobre mis codos intentando recuperar el aire. El rubio me jala hacia su cuerpo colocándome debajo de él.

–Va mi turno–Me dice suave.

Me besa tierna y profundamente, sus besos bajan lentos a mi cuello, a mis senos, a mi vientre. Me ve directo a los ojos, me hundo en sus zafiros donde ya no hay ni un resto del hielo que emanaban, en su lugar solo hay calidez y dulzura.

Se apodera de mis labios y entra en mí con facilidad haciéndome soltar un gemido gozoso. Me posee despacio, llenándome poco a poco sin dejar de verme a los ojos. De nuevo me encuentro jadeante entre sus brazos, baja una mano a mi cintura para acercarme más a él, con su otra mano acuna mi rostro y vuelve a besarme con inmensa ternura. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de esos lentos movimientos que me llevan de a poco a un agonizante orgasmo, quiero que me folle con fuerza y muevo mis caderas urgida pero el sigue a paso lento hundiéndose en lo más profundo. Mis músculos se tensan, me aferro a su espalda y sin dejar de besarlo vuelvo a explotar con gritos entrecortados.

Mientras recupero mi respiración espero que él llegue al éxtasis por el que acabo de pasar. Separa un poco sus labios y escucho los salvajes gruñidos que emanan de su garganta, enfoco su rostro sudoroso y lleno del goce de su orgasmo, acuno su rostro entre mis manos. Sale de mí y siento su ardiente semilla desparramarse en mi vientre. Siento el peso de su cuerpo descansando sobre el mío mientras se recupera. Nuestras pesadas respiraciones llenan el ambiente. Tai descansa plácidamente a nuestro costado, duerme como un niño, y eso me hace sonreír.

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunta el rubio, con su mirar cristalino.

–Mejor que nunca– alcanzo a decir luchando por mantenerme despierta.

Yamato se tumba de lado y yo hago lo mismo viéndole de frente, extiende su mano para apagar la luz, quedamos en penumbras. Tai se acerca a nosotros, besa mi hombro y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo. Ahí entre sus brazos caigo presa de un profundo y relajante sueño.

* * *

**Espero reviews, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. ¿Qué le quito?, ¿Qué le falta?... Gracias por pasarse y saludos XOX**


End file.
